


Spying With Redwing

by BunnyFair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was her idea, not his. And, at first, it was kinda funny. Then poor Redwing got shot at
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Original Female Character





	Spying With Redwing

Sam tilted his head as he carefully worked on Redwing, his goggles zoomed into the smaller parts. He glanced up, easily zooming out to grab a smaller screwdriver. Focusing back in, he carefully reattached the armor plating.

Smiling slightly, he glanced up at a light knock. "Yeah? It's open."

Alice smiled as she poked her head in, waving slightly. "Just checking in. Whatcha working on?"

He straightened up and tugged his goggles off as she walked over. "Just checking on Redwing here."

She smiled widely and peeked over his shoulder, clapping her hands together lightly. "That's an adorable name. It's so cute."

He grinned widely and moved his chair back, tugging her closer. "C'mere, let's power him up."

She nodded rapidly, watching as he picked up the arm piece. Leaning back into his seat, he tapped it a few times before grinning as the small drone came to life. She smiled widely and laced her fingers together in front of her, watching it hover in place.

He hummed softly and carefully moved it, guiding it to fly in a small circle around the room. "There we go."

She smiled widely as she watched it, turning to follow it's movements. "It's so small and cute."

He nodded, guiding it to sit on the table and power down. "He's gonna be great for stealth and he's weaponised."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before grinning widely. "Could we spy on sissy dearest and her assassins?"

He hummed softly and tapped his fingers. "It would be a great trial run, we can use the vents."

She giggled happily and clapped, bouncing on her heels. "Let's do it."

He grinned and picked up Redwing, following her to the living room. He usually did stay at his own house, but the tower had a proper workshop and (legally speaking) his wings. Setting down Redwing, he grabbed her hips as she stood on the couch.

"Let me get it before you fall."

She lightly pouted and stepped down, sitting on the coffee table as he stood up on the couch. "You'll always catch me if I fall."

He tugged the vent loose and shrugged. "Well, you did fall for me pretty hard."

She softly gasped and burst out into giggles, tapping her hands on her knees as he hopped down. "Oh that's so cheesey. Did it hurt when you fell?"

He grinned as he hopped down and lightly kissed her. "Why, yes, it did."

She giggled happily and smiled widely, squeezing her hands together. "Now, let's be naughty."

He chuckled and turned on Redwing, guiding him up through the vent.

Seraphina relaxed on the large couch, Bucky under her and Nat between her and the cushions. Bucky was dozing in and out as a movie played, both women relaxing on top of him. Natasha lazily braided Seraphina's hair and unbraiding it, combing her fingers through her hair slowly.

Seraphina smiled softly and blinked slowly at a soft motor sound, sitting up to look around. Glancing up at the vent directly above them, she leaned forward to grab the small pistol under the couch. Bucky blinked at her movement and gripped her waist, glancing around quickly.

Seraphina swiftly aimed up at the vent and shot, hearing it ping off of metal. "Keep it up and I will come to that floor myself."

Sam swiftly guided Redwing back through the vents as Alice slowly blinked. "Well, shit."

He landed Redwing on the coffee table and scratched his head, looking over the scuff mark. "No more of that."

She shook her head quickly and gently rubbed her finger over the mark. "Yeah, I'm sorry, that was a bad idea. Sorry little Redwing."

He smiled, scooping up Redwing as he stood. "Ah, it's alright. I haven't decided on a coat of paint yet, so we got time to cover it up."

She nodded, twitching when her phone buzzed loudly. She tilted her head as she checked it, wincing at the text. "Oh, uh, yeah, bad idea. That is so not happening again."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Agreed."


End file.
